Two Wheels
by Jurojin
Summary: Two wheels are better than four. Post Season 2 T/M


_I went for a ride on my own motorcycle this weekend and this idea popped in my head. Let me tell you, it's much harder to pull over and write down notes on a bike than it is in a car. I think it's silly, but honestly I write what I'm told to write. This is what the muse said._

_I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. FF isn't letting me edit after posting for some reason so sorry they haven't been fixed._

_Don't own anything. Review please._

* * *

"Anthony Almeida!" 

Tony was fairly sure when a woman called you by your full name it was bad news. He was also fairly sure he'd never pushed a woman to do it on a first date. Standing there next to her, he was trying to figure out what he had managed to get wrong so quickly.

She didn't look mad, more like surprised but somehow in a negative way.

"Wha? What'd I do?"

"What is that?" Now she looked flustered.

"What is what?" He was honestly confused.

"What is that thing you pulled up on?"

"It's called a motorcycle Michelle. Don't tell me ya never seen one before."

"I know what it's called Tony. Why the _hell_ did you bring it here?"

"Well unless ya wanted me to piggy back ya to dinner, not that I'm turning that idea down, we needed a more realistic way to get there."

Now she was giving him a look he was fairly sure was half shock, half fear.

"Tony…I don't like motorcycles…" Yep. It was fear.

"Have ya ever even been on one?"

"Well…no but…"

"Then how do ya know? The place we are going isn't that far and it's a beautiful, warm night out. I couldn't help myself and I thought you would like it."

Michelle wasn't sure, but she could've sworn he was using "the face." "The face" she'd been warned about from girlfriends and girly magazines everywhere. She hadn't expected him to pull it out on the first date; therefore she gave in. She was fairly certain had it been any other guy but Tony, she'd be going back inside her apartment spending her Friday night alone.

"Alright, I'll try it. But, just know that if I freak out you have to pull over."

"Ya won't freak out I'm tellin' ya. You're gonna love it. What could be better than feeling the wind on such a nice night? And you get the added bonus of having your arms around me the entire time." First "the face" now "the smile." He could have asked her to knock over a gas station and she'd have said yes.

"I hope ya aren't one of those women who have a thing about perfect hair. These things aren't really forgiving with hair styles."

"Tony…have you even seen my hair? It doesn't matter what I do, it's always the same; frizzy and wild. Riding on this…thing…isn't going to make a difference there."

She was securing her purse around her shoulder when she felt him step into her. Looking up at him, Michelle's breathing turned a bit shallow.

Tony moved into her personal space as close as he could get and reached a hand up to her hair. Wrapping a few curls around his fingers caused his hand to brush against her face. He watched her slowly close her eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"I love your hair. It doesn't matter if it's up or down. The same curls are always free and teasing me to touch'm."

Michelle swallowed hard and opened her eyes. With the way he was looking at her now, she began contemplating if she could be one of "those" women who slept with a guy on the first date. So far, she was leaning towards yes.

"Thank you." If he wasn't sure how attracted she was to him before, he knew now.

"We should go if we want to eat before the movie. I have a full helmet for me, but I have a half for you. My niece uses it. If the wind becomes a problem just lower your head behind my back."

As Michelle was putting on the helmet she watched him put on his own. The minute he slid it over his head, visor down, she got unexpectedly turned on. Never in her life had she liked anyone close to a "biker." She had the same stereotype in her head as anyone else. They were all big burly men who looked like they just drove out of some hole in the ground; and don't get her started on the leather. This was _not_ what Tony looked like. He was wearing black jeans with a dark blue polo shirt underneath a black and grey jacket with the words "Fox Racing" printed along the back. Looking closer she could tell the jacket had some kind of armor in certain places; elbows, arms, etc. As for leather, the only thing he had on that fit that bill was his boots. They weren't his work shoes, but something sturdier. He was putting on black gloves, not noticing her inspection. The helmet was black with grey and silver tribal symbols on the sides. The visor had what she assumed was like the stuff they put on sunglasses; reflective. The bike itself was not what she pictured as a motorcycle. She'd seen these before, but they didn't fit the stereotype. It was one of those sporty ones. It was a shiny black with accents of yellow in various places. She took a few steps towards the front of it and thought for sure she was looking at a yellow jacket. She wondered how long he'd had it. It looked brand new.

Finishing strapping her helmet, Michelle took in the entire picture before her and a small gasp escaped. Never had Tony looked sexier than right now, standing beside that…machine. Something must be wrong with her.

Flipping up the visor he mounted the seat and started switching on knobs.

"Ready Michelle?"

She nodded and carefully climbed onto the back of the bike. Securing her arms around Tony she sighed.

_It's official. I am now one of "those" women._

* * *

Coming back from dinner and a movie, Tony took a detour and went through a few back roads to a clearing overlooking downtown L.A. He switched off the bike and took off his helmet, resting it on the front of the gas tank. Michelle followed his example and handed him her helmet. 

"Why did we stop here?" She wasn't complaining. It was beautiful. It was just a surprise.

"I uh…I wasn't ready to take ya home yet. So I…I figured this was a good place to just sit and talk." She was still sitting behind him with her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. Basically…he didn't want to move.

"I can't talk to you if I have to talk to your back. Are there benches anywhere?"

"No, I don't know of any benches up here. It isn't exactly a sanctioned rest stop. But if you want, you can sit facing me from the front."

Michelle's heartbeat sped up just a little. Behind him she could hide her blushing, her shyness. She could hide the fact that touching him was causing her to throw out every first date rule known to man.

"Alright. Ok."

Slowly she climbed off the bike and made her way around the side to front. Tony slid back on the bike and took her hand helping her swing her leg around and sit facing him in the seat.

While Michelle was still getting comfortable in the awkward position, Tony leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of her on the gas tank. She didn't have any time to react before he was right there, lips barely an inch from her's.

"Better?" She felt his breath skim along her jaw and it made her shiver.

"…yes…" She'd be surprised if he actually heard that.

"Michelle…I…I haven't dated in a…a long time. Not…not since Nina and…"

Michelle felt a little more of her heart melt for him. Here was this incredibly strong and courageous man who dealt with the evil of the world on a daily basis and he couldn't express what he was feeling; all because of a woman. But he was trying; for her. She wouldn't make him go out on a limb on his own.

He wasn't looking at her. He had his head slightly tilted down, staring into her lap. She reached up and with both hands on his face; she raised his head to her.

"I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you when…when she…when you found out about her. I won't insult your feelings by telling you I understand what you went through. All I can do is assure you I'm not her."

Tony looked hard at her. He was searching for something. They both knew what it was and it was like a switch had been flipped when he found it.

He looked down again for a split second then back up into her eyes. Taking a deep breath he spoke to her slowly and quietly.

"I know you aren't her. You could never be her. I don't have to worry about you turning into her…I…" Here he seemed to pause; like he was cautious to continue.

She smoothed her right hand up his cheek into his hair hoping it would help him continue.

"I know you can't be her…because I never loved her like I love you."

Michelle took a quick breath. Then with eyes watering up she leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and soft at first. She used her hands to pull him more into her. He tilted his head and she opened her mouth and let him in. The minute he tasted her, things started to get a little hotter.

He slid his left hand into her hair and tilted her head back to give him a better angle. Her hands had dropped from his face to his shoulders and were making trips up and down the front of his chest. His right hand had made its way to her waist; a few fingers touching the skin of her side under her t-shirt.

Michelle broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Tony…I want this…I want you…I just…"

"Whatis it?"

"I don't…I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I've never done this before…this soon…"

"Sleeping together on the first date? That's what ya are worried about?"

"…yeah…"

Tony got a small smirk on his face then began nibbling on her jaw.

"Sweetheart this won't be the first time we've made love."

The confusion on her face was clear if he'd been able to see it.

"It's…not?"

He was now working his way down the left side of her neck.

"Baby, we've been making love since the day ya walked into CTU. Every look, every touch, every time we made excuses to stay late we were making love. We've claimed each other in every way. This, this is just a formality."

Michelle lifted his head from her neck and smiled at him. Leaning forward she placed her lips against his.

"Oh you're good Almeida."

"Yeah well, you're about to find out how good I really am."

Tony pulled her into his lap while she kissed the sense out of him. He ran his hands up under her shirt and they broke away long enough for him to remove it. Leaning over, he started placing kisses along her upper breasts while struggling to remove his jacket. Michelle reached around him and tugged on the arms, pulling the jacket to the ground. He lifted his arms and she pulled the polo over his head and through it somewhere near a bush.

She ran her hands up his chest feeling his muscles bunch with each movement. She'd always thought he was hot. He was tall with dark hair, dark eyes and a darker skin tone. Everything about him had always screamed mysterious and sensual. She loved watching him move. He didn't walk, he seemed to prowl; like a panther. Calculated. He had an incredible voice. It was soft and rough and felt like light sandpaper on her skin. Just gritty enough to cause goose bumps. She had everything she ever loved about him in her possession now. Well, everything but one…

"_Lo amo cuando usted me toca." (I love it when you touch me.)_

_There it was._

Nothing on this earth was sexier than Tony Almeida speaking Spanish. It turned her on even more knowing that he only slipped into it when he was very emotional. She was obviously making an impression. She had no idea what he was saying and she didn't care.

Tony started working on the button and zipper of her pants.

"Michelle…I need ya to stand up."

Somehow they were able to remove her and his pants and underwear without tipping themselves or the bike over. She ran her hand up and down his length causing him to moan into her neck. He was kneading the cheeks of her ass with each stroke she made.

"I want you inside me Tony."

"Aw Jesus…" Tony leaned backwards resting against the passenger seat. He lifted and pulled Michelle towards him while she used one hand on his shoulder to balance and the other to position him. Slowly he lowered her onto him and they both moaned once he hit bottom.

Michelle leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in the back of his hair. He started lifting her up and down his length taking it slow at first.

"Tony…you…you feel so good…" Then just a little quieter "God you're so hard…"

"Jesus Michelle…you make me hard baby…I can't be around you and not be hard."

"Did you think about me Tony…when you…?"

"Mmmmm, God yes Michelle…you drove me crazy. I'd watch you and want to touch you so badly…"

"I thought about you too Tony…every time since…since that first day…oh God you feel so good…"

Tony started pumping her on him faster making the bike begin to shake. He slid further towards the gas tank, planting his feet on the ground. The angle must have changed for the better because Michelle started moaning for all she was worth.

"Yes baby that feels better huh? I'm deeper now. You don't know how many times I thought about burying myself inside you. You are extremely distracting at meetings Michelle…" He was kissing along her shoulder where it met her neck. They both let out small chuckles. Her grip tightened in his hair as she started returning the kisses to his neck.

"Your…your office…I've thought about going in to give…give you something and you take me on top of…of your desk. You've got to stop staring at me from up there…we'll never get any…any work done."

"Fuck yes…on top of my desk…yes we can do that. Then I want to take you on top of Jack's…just out of spite." This earned him another chuckle that turned into a moan when he started moving faster.

"Tony…I'm…I'm almost…"

"I know baby, I can feel it. You gonna come for me baby? I want to feel it Michelle. I want to feel you come for me…" He started pumping her as fast and as hard as he could in this position. He was sure the bike was going to tip any minute.

"Yes…yes…close…"

"Diga mi nombre. Say my name sweetheart. I want to hear it when you come."

"…yes…"

"Say it!"

"Tony…Tony…_Tony_…"

The feeling of her gripping him was too much. With a few final thrusts he came moaning her name into her shoulder. They were both panting and sweaty.

Sucking in all the breath she could Michelle started to speak.

"I know…I know why I can't be her."

Tony lifted his head from her shoulder, panting onto her face and staring into her eyes; questioning.

"She never loved you as much as I do."


End file.
